


A Single Feather

by hoping_for_rain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hawkmoth Defeat, I can't write action, I did once, Nathalie... does stuff, One Shot, Sentimonster Adrien, Sentimonster Adrien Agreste, adrien needs a hug, but I miiiiiight add more, gabriel SUCKS, i don't know what i'm doing anymore, i guess, if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoping_for_rain/pseuds/hoping_for_rain
Summary: “It was her idea. I couldn’t stop her. I’m surprised she succeeded, even at the cost of the miraculous, at the cost of herself.”“Mom?” Chat Noir whispered, his voice hoarse.“All in exchange for the perfect son,” Hawkmoth said, his face expressionless. “An imitation so close to the real thing, a child that would grow and learn and think and outlive her.”He reached forward, resting his hand on Chat Noir’s face.“A senti-monster,” Hawkmoth said, his hand dropping sharply as his face twisted into a grimace.





	A Single Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Quick things to note:  
This is post-reveal.  
It starts in Hawkmoth's monologue hole. I have no clue how Ladybug and Chat Noir got there without discovering his identity, but they did for some reason. The build up isn't really important.  
Kwamis will not be appearing for the most part because I figure someone else taking a miraculous off is as good as renouncing the miraculous.
> 
> Okay I think you can watch me struggle to write fight scenes now.

Ladybug pulled the miraculous away from Hawkmoth triumphantly. His costume fell away, the sharp light from the large butterfly-shaped window perfectly illuminating his face.

Chat Noir’s heart stopped.

Ladybug froze, glancing at him, eyes wide, knowing exactly what this meant for him.

Gabriel. 

Gabriel glared at the two of them.

Mayura rushed forward, and Ladybug barely had time to fasten the miraculous to her waist in the confined space, pulling out her yoyo to fight. Chat Noir barely registered this.

Gabriel hesitantly stood up.

Chat Noir stared at him. Gabriel’s eyes met.

“Why?” Chat Noir said.

“And what do you care?” Gabriel spat.

“You had-  _ everything _ .”

“Not everything,” Gabriel said, sneering. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

Chat Noir’s world was falling apart, and the answer was simple, Emilie.

“Oh I understand perfectly,” he hissed stepping forward. “And I don’t care. She wasn’t worth this. You are a villain, you hurt people, and I cannot believe that I have to call you  _ father. _ ”

Ladybug stumbled, and whipped around to him. “ _ Chat! _ ” she shouted. 

Mayura and Gabriel froze.

“Not so confident now, are you?” Chat Noir said, voice low.

“But that’s impossible,” Mayura said. “You- you can’t-”

Chat Noir laughed. “I am,” he said. “You want proof? I had a photoshoot this afternoon. This morning we discussed my grades in math. They’re improving. Not that they weren’t far better than everyone else I’ve ever talked to in the first place. 

Ladybug glared daggers at him.

Gabriel pulled off his glasses, calmly polishing them on his shirt. “I see,” he said. “This is-”

“I’ll fight you.” Chat Noir said. “I won’t let you-”

“-perfect,” Gabriel finished, chuckling. “Was the ‘ _ great guardian _ ’ unaware of what he did in choosing  _ you _ of all people?”

“I will never join you,” Chat Noir hissed. “I will never stop fighting-”

“Oh you will,” Gabriel said. “Nathalie-”

Chat Noir stiffened, glancing at Mayura, the shock fading to acceptance. Of course Nathalie. Of course Gabriel. Of course.

“-I can trust you to hold them off for a second while I grab it?”

Mayura glanced back and forth between the heroes and Gabriel. “Sir, you promised her you would never-”

“I made her many promises, Nathalie,” Gabriel said. “Some of them I will have to break.”

“I won’t let you leave, Gabriel,” Ladybug spat.

Gabriel shrugged.

“Sir- please,” Mayura responded.

“We must all make sacrifices,” Gabriel said.

Mayura frowned, her expression unreadable, and then without a moment’s warning, rushedat Ladybug, who leaped back, desperately trying to protect herself. Chat Noir turned to her, and then caught a glimpse of Gabriel sneaking away out of the atrium. 

He spun around, gaze furious. Gabriel smiled.

“ _ GET BACK HERE! _ ” he screeched.

“Little help?” Ladybug said, as she stepped further and further backwards from Mayura’s persistent attacks.

Chat Noir turned back to the fight, but as he was swinging at Mayura with his baton, something- reality almost- shifted. Not huge, gone in a heartbeat, but enough for him to stumble, and Mayura, seemingly unaffected, immediately took advantage of this, pinning him down on the floor. He struggled to kick her off. Ladybug threw her hand forward, her yoyo twisting around Mayura’s middle, jerking her away from him.

Mayura spun around, throwing her fan towards Ladybug, and it glanced off of her side, sending the brooch onto the floor near Chat Noir and Mayura.

Chat Noir leapt for it, but Mayura’s heel was on it the same time as his hand. She glanced down at him.

“I trusted you,” Chat Noir hissed.

“As did I,” Mayura responded, her voice soft.

A mechanical buzzing and Gabriel reappeared in the elevator-like shaft. Chat Noir stiffened, his hands grasping at his baton as he prepared to fight his father. Mayura claimed the brooch. It sailed over his head as Mayura threw it, and Gabriel caught it with a deft hand.

“Thank you Nathalie,” he said, fastening it beneath his tie. “Nooroo,  _ dark wings rise! _ ”

Chat Noir watched in horror as Ladybug’s work was undone, and Hawkmoth stood before them, as formidable as ever and... something in his hands.

He held it out. It was- a photograph? 

“Do you want to take Ladybug or Adrien?” he said to Mayura.

Mayura’s gaze was trained on Chat Noir, frowning.

“Nathalie-” Chat Noir said.

“Adrien,” she responded, stepping forward, not towards him, but towards the photograph, taking it with both hands.

Reality readjusted again, and Chat Noir had to struggle not to flinch.

“Did you feel that?” he whispered to Ladybug.

She glanced at him. “Feel what?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “Never mind.”

Ladybug frowned, turning back to the villains.

“What is that?” Ladybug said hesitantly, staring at the photograph. Chat Noir struggled to see what it had in the frame. Why was it so important?

“Your doom,” Hawkmoth answered lightly. “The key to my success secured so many years ago when Adrien became my enemy, the final piece to your downfall.”

“What does Adrien have to do with anything?”

“Everything,” Mayura said. “Adrien, come here.”

Chat Noir’s head whipped towards Mayura and he started walking.

“Chat,” Ladybug whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Going,” he said. Wasn’t it obvious?

Ladybug grabbed his hand, trying to pulling him back. “Chat, you can’t listen to her! You don’t want to fight with them.”

“I  _ don’t _ ,” he said struggling to pull his hand out of hers. Didn’t she see that this was important?

“So then...”

He jerked his hand free with a glare, and stepped in front of Mayura, he blinked a few times, then crouched low, preparing to attack. “Cata-”

Mayura held her free hand out. “You are not to attack me or Hawkmoth.”

Chat Noir stopped. Right, that would be foolish. He stared at his hand which was outstretched. “...Sorry,” he said, his hand fell to his side awkwardly. 

“What are you doing?” Ladybug shouted, he glanced at her. Why was she so confused? She whipped towards Hawkmoth. “What did you do?”

Hawkmoth did not respond, smirking.

“Adrien, do you know the identity of Ladybug? Tell the truth.”

Of course he did! “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said.

Ladybug made a strained noise, her eyes wide with panic.

“Ah,” Hawkmoth said. “That explains why you’ve been spending so much time with her. I should’ve guessed.”

Chat Noir glanced between his father and Ladybug, confused at the expressions they were wearing, trying to piece together what he was missing.

“Did you- akumatize him?” Ladybug sais her voice low.

Chat Noir smiled. “Purr-lease milady, I think you would know if I’d been akumatized.”

“Then get away from her,” Ladybug said, sounding desperate. For what? He wanted to be right there.

“Why?” he said wrinkling his nose.

“Chat-”

“Oh please,” Hawkmoth said. “It’s pointless. I know you have a tendency to try and talk people out of our control- save us some time, and don’t. It will never work.”

“I’m not-” Chat Noir said. “You can’t control me. You haven’t done  _ anything _ to me.”

“I never had to,” Hawkmoth said. “You came preprogrammed.”

“What?” Chat Noir said. “That makes no sense. I will never fight Ladybug.”

“You have before,” Hawkmoth said, and Chat Noir flinched. “Besides, just a few minutes before you were saying how you would never stop fighting  _ us _ . Try.”

“Hawkmoth,” Mayura said. “Maybe you shouldn’t be…”

“Go on, land one hit,” Hawkmoth said, his voice taunting.

Chat Noir glanced around, embarrassed at his father’s tone, wanting to do something about it. He  _ remembered  _ wanting to fight, but the thought seemed childish now.

“I-” he said. “I don’t…”

“Exactly,” Hawkmoth said. “Did you two, the  _ guardian of the miraculous _ never wonder why the peacock miraculous broke? We certainly didn’t find it like this.”

Ladybug’s breath caught.

Hawkmoth smirked. “Our little bug is putting the pieces together at last, is she?” 

Chat Noir glanced at her, and her eyes filled with horror as she met his gaze. Her face terrified him. He didn’t understand.

“Milady,” he breathed. “What is he saying?”

She shook her head.

“It would take a tremendous feat to  _ break _ a miraculous,” Hawkmoth said, stepping towards him. “A powerful burst of energy channeled towards one thing.

“It was her idea. I couldn’t stop her. I’m surprised she succeeded, even at the cost of the miraculous, at the cost of  _ herself _ .”

“Mom?” Chat Noir whispered, his voice hoarse.

“All in exchange for the perfect son,” Hawkmoth said, his face expressionless. “An imitation so close to the real thing, a child that would grow and learn and think and outlive her.”

He reached forward, resting his hand on Chat Noir’s face and he flinched away.

“A senti-monster,” Hawkmoth said, his hand dropping sharply as his face twisting into a grimace. 

“No,” Ladybug breathed.

Chat Noir wasn’t here. His arms prickled from the chill of the chamber. His eyes glazed over, and everything had frozen.

Disjointed images flashed through his head, he struggled to grab onto any of them, his mother holding his face, a drawing he drew when he was little, Mayura’s…  _ creatures _ , the giant moth, the lollipop monster, Gabriel never- not once- looking him in the eye or treating him as more than a possession, the Ladybug senti-monster with a cheap souvenir in her hand and a subdued look in her eye as she disintegrated, a single feather floating away.

A single feather.

A single photograph.

He stumbled backwards, and he felt Ladybug’s arms around him. Did he even feel Ladybug’s arms around him or was it just in his head? His non-existent mind?

“Chat,” she whispered. “Kitty- I need you to focus.”

She was there, her hair pressed against his, her scent wafting around him, as real as she could be because  _ she _ was real.

There were more voices, but they did not matter, he was sinking into her arms, sinking into her, trying to-

_ Adrien _ . _ Listen to me. _

He clutched Ladybug as thoughts that weren’t his started flowing into his brain.

_ Let go of Ladybug for just a second. I need to know if you can hear me. _

And he let go.

It was pain and torture but what he needed to do.

He jerked and realized.

It was what Nathalie needed him to do.

The second was over, and he grabbed her again, she squeezed back, whispering in his ear. “Hold on, breathe, you’re here, kitty, listen.”

“Adrien,” Mayura said, and his ears perked up again, but his body tense. “I need you to calm down.”

His shoulders sagged, and the wave of calm was oppressing, not relieving. It took him a few seconds to realize why it was so unnatural, and he turned to Mayura slowly, wanting to feel horrified, but unsurprisingly, unfazed.

“How can you do this to him?” Ladybug said, her voice trembling. “You don’t have a  _ right _ to calm him down- don’t you  _ dare _ change him like that, your son-”

“-He… it,” Hawkmoth said. “Is not my son. And it doesn’t care.”

Chat Noir studied his hands. “I do,” he whispered, willing it to be true.

“He doesn’t,” Hawkmoth said. “Does he, Mayura?”

A moment of silence.

“No.”

And she was right.

“Please,” Ladybug said.

Hawkmoth smiled. “One simple token and I’ll be able to give you whatever you want, you know this.”

Chat Noir didn’t like seeing her so distressed. He frowned, his weight shifting from foot to foot. “Ladybug,” he said. “I really don’t mind…”

Ladybug glanced away from him. “I know,” she said. “I know, kitty.”

She didn’t seem comforted, in fact, she seemed  _ more _ unsettled. What was he doing wrong? He just wanted to help her.

She turned towards Hawkmoth, and he panicked for a minute, worried she would raise her hands to her ears, surrendering her miraculous, but she pulled out her yoyo instead and started spinning it slowly.

“It seems our bug is still up for a challenge,” Hawkmoth said laughing. “I don’t think you realize that three against one is terrible odds.”

Ladybug made a noise in the back of her throat, and her spinning faltered a little, but she simply glared harder, taking a few hesitant steps forward, crouching low

Hawkmoth nodded at Nathalie, who stared back, and nodded very slowly, then turned to him. 

He knew what was coming, and could not muster any fear or hatred. He was bound and gagged inside of his head.

“Adrien,” Mayura said. 

_ Listen very carefully _ . “You are to assist me and Hawkmoth. From this point forward, you feel nothing but hatred toward Ladybug. Attack her.”  _ But do not harm her. _ “Try to take her miraculous.” _ But fail. _ “You are our greatest hope.”  _ To… stop Hawkmoth. But you must play your part until the right moment. I will inform you when that is. Do not let Hawkmoth on. _

It was like cold water had been dumped over his head, and he was disoriented for a second.

Clarity.

He crouched, his hand splayed on the ground, and his head raised towards the heroine. She hurt his eyes. His gaze travelled up to her face. She was hurting.

Good.

He smirked.

And leapt.

With a shout, Ladybug threw her yoyo upward, catching it on a rafter, twisting around the room. He extended his staff, desperate to catch her, to feel her scream beneath his claws. 

But he could not harm her.

No matter, simply catching her would be enough, payback for all the time he spent chasing her and she never even saw him. For her hanging back from him as Marinette when all he wanted was a friend. For letting him take hit after his for her, but never giving him any  _ credit  _ for it. For her eye-rolls and wrinkled nose and scoffs and a lifetime of charred memories.

He screeched as she landed, raising his staff to bring it down on her, but she rolled out of the way.

His vision blurred and his cheeks were wet. It was little more than an annoyance.

With a flick of her wrist, he was wrapped in string. He shredded it with her claws. Footsteps behind him.

He turned, and his father was by his side holding his sword ready. This brought him no joy.

“Are you ready?” Hawkmoth said and he nodded because he had to.

Hawkmoth stepped towards the heroine. She could not be harmed. He sped forward quicker, reaching his hand forward, and she dodged away from his father. It pained him to see her away from harm, but it was what must be done.

Mayura was standing back, her gaze narrowed as she gripped the edges of the photograph. He twisted his concentration back to the fight. Hawkmoth had hit Ladybug in the side with the blunt edge of his sword, sending her sprawling. She stumbled up, deflecting his next blow with her spinning yoyo, then springing backwards, running around the edge of the small room.

Chat Noir ran after her, his claws outstretched, and he skidded in front of her path, smirking viciously. She darted between his legs and pulled his tail. Suddenly, he was sprawled on the ground.

He spun over, grabbing Ladybug’s wrist before she could get up again.

_ Pull her to you. _

He yanked her forward, his hands aching to grab her earrings.

Her breath was ragged, and her eyes were closed.

His hand inched towards her earrings.

_ Repeat after me. Whisper it in her ear. _

Chat Noir stopped, and listened.

“He has gone too far,” he hissed after Mayura. “We will try to help.”

Ladybug’s eyes opened for a second, meeting his.

God, he hated her.

She rolled away and he hissed, so easily slipping through his claws. She backed away, staring at him, and he glared back, teeth bared.

“Chat…”

Hawkmoth knocked her off her feet from behind her and she was swept off to the side.

She stood up, and rushed forward again, Hawkmoth held up his sword, but didn’t use it, his elbow connecting with her stomach. Chat Noir grabbed her leg and pulled her down again.

“Pity,” Hawkmoth said. “I really thought you’d last longer.”

Ladybug grunted, struggled against his fingers, trying to force his hands open. Hawkmoth grabbed one of her hands, and forced her to the ground. Chat Noir grabbed the other. She whimpered.

They had her pinned down.

Hawkmoth reached forward for her earrings. Ladybug looked desperately at Mayura.

_ Now. _

Chat Noir’s hand reached forward with Hawkmoth’s and then jerked backwards, curling around the purple brooch. He pulled it towards himself. 

A purple glow.

A stunned silence.

“Give it to Ladybug,” Mayura said out loud, voice shaky.

Chat Noir obliged reluctantly, holding it out to her, who took it quickly, flashing a relieved smile.

He sneered at her and her smile fell.

“What is this?” Gabriel said slowly, a strained smile playing on his lips as he glanced from Chat Noir to Mayura.

“You didn’t just promise Emilie,” Mayura said. “You promised me. You promised me you would  _ never _ use Adrien like that.”

“So you help our enemies?”

“I help the child I have loved from the beginning, the child  _ you said this was all for _ .”

Gabriel’s face twisted, and he stepped slowly towards Mayura. “Give me the amok,” he said.

She clutched the photograph to her chest. “No. I thought- I hoped that you would see sense, but if you would fight Adrien’s true wishes- then,” she shook her head. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”

Gabriel’s eye twitched, and he stumbled forward, lunging for the photo.

Mayura’s fan was at his throat in his instant. “I don’t think you realize that three against one is terrible odds,” she whispered.

Gabriel said nothing, his face a mask of hatred. Mayura slowly pulled her fan away.

“Ladybug,” Mayura said. “I have a deal.”

Ladybug looked up, clutching the miraculous protectively.

“I will give you my miraculous  _ and _ Adrien’s amok if you allow me and Gabriel to leave here unharmed and  _ never _ reveal our identities to the public. Officially, you defeated us without that information being revealed and we, unfortunately got away.”

“Nathalie,” Gabriel said. “All we worked for-”

“All  _ you _ worked for,” Mayura corrected. “All I worked for was a lie.”

Ladybug was silent for a moment, Chat Noir crossed his arms, stressed at the tension at the room, wanting to attack Ladybug again.

She reached for him.

He swatted her hand away. “Get away from me,” he said.

Ladybug sagged. “I accept.”

Mayura nodded. “I believe you are a woman of your honor, and you trust will follow through with our agreement.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Gabriel said.

“I will,” Ladybug said.

Gabriel stared down at her, frowning.

“Adrien,” Mayura said softly. “I release my hold on your emotion, and hope, not command, that you will forgive me for taking it in the first place.”

Everything eased into place. Chat Noir’s breath slowed, and his shoulders sagged.

Ladybug hesitantly stepped towards him, her eyes wide and hopeful.

He stumbled back, vividly remembering seeing those eyes moments before and wanting to tear her to shreds.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug whispered.

He closed his eyes and shook his head frantically, trying to burn away the memory of what he had been.

What he was.

“Mayura,” Ladybug said. “Give me… thank you.”

Chat Noir’s breath hitched as reality shifted, as Ladybug was handed his amok, as she gained control of him, and he clutched his arms, staring intently at the ground.

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug said. “Adrien, look at me.”

His gaze raised, and she was there, vibrant and…  _ glowing _ as usual. God, he loved her so much.

_ Ladybug’s eyes opened for a second meeting his. _

_ God, he hated her. _

He winced at the memory, glancing away.

“Kitty,” Ladybug said, brushing his cheek.

He wanted to push her hand away, but he had wanted to push her hand away moments before so he didn’t.

Ladybug’s hand travelled down to his arms and she gently pulled one of his hands free. 

Chat Noir stared blankly at his palm.

She placed the photograph in it.

It was a photo of his mom.

He tightened. He had seen the photo before, it was just a normal photograph, it was supposed to be just a normal photograph and he hurt all over and he hated it he hated her.

He didn’t hate her he couldn’t hate her he didn’t dare hate her, he didn’t dare go through it again.

He sobbed.

“Adrien,” Ladybug said. “Let’s go home.”

“I don’t wanna go home, I don’t- that place isn’t home.”

“To my home,” Ladybug clarified. “Get you some rest.”

“I’m sorry, do I get a say in this?” Gabriel said.

Ladybug stood straight and glanced at him cooly. “I thought he wasn’t your son,” she spat. “So no, you don’t.”

There were many things to think about that but he didn’t want to think.

“Will this be… permanent?” Mayura said. “Adrien’s- relocation?”

“Maybe. Not yet,” Ladybug responded. “I’ll- I’m sure we’ll figure something out. I’ll let you know. Please, just- let him process.”

Mayura nodded, and stepped forward, pulling off her miraculous.

“I believe I promised you this,” she said softly.

Duusu appeared, looking subdued. “You’re leaving, Miss Nathalie?” 

“It appears I am,” Nathalie responded, smiling softly.

Ladybug took the miraculous from her and Duusu disappeared.

“Thank you,” Ladybug said, smiling. “Both for this- and for helping.”

Nathalie nodded.

Ladybug turned around, and held out her hand for Chat Noir.

Chat Noir took it.

They left.

He wasn’t paying attention.

He wouldn’t remember if he was in her arms or he was travelling alone.

He was lying down, a light was on, there were voices that didn’t matter, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> While I honestly don't trust the creators with a concept like this and desperately hope it never become canon it sure is heccin fun to write.
> 
> I might make a part two of this, there's a few more ideas I have, but who knows what I'll do? Certainly not me.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
